Elena and Katherine
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce is based on their mutual love for Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore and their uncanny physical resemblance to each other, but it was later revealed that both Elena and Katherine were Tatia's doppelgängers. Early History Elena Gilbert was adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Her biological mother was Isobel Flemming, one of Katherine's descendants and her biological father was John Gilbert, the younger brother of Grayson Gilbert. Elena has the same appearance as Katherine because she is her doppleganger, just as Katherine is to Tatia. Elena, having the same look as Katherine, draws in two of her old flames, the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Katherine and Elena are both Petrova Dopplegangers. Dopplegangers are extremely rare and are generally thought of as the "Good Twin/Bad Twin." The Petrova Doppleganger is especially important to the mystical world of vampires and werewolves because Klaus made up a curse he called "The Sun and the Moon" curse. The moonstone was needed to tap into his werewolf abilities and the Petrova Doppleganger was necessary to perform the ritual. By making up a curse that involved the werewolves and the vampires, Klaus had two species searching for one person, each with their own agenda but ultimately he would find the girl he was looking for. Season One Elena was saved by after her parents car crashed on the Wickery Bridge, as mentioned by Stefan. He was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine Pierce, a vampire whom he knew and fell in love with back in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon Salvatore. Stefan started pursuing a romantic relationship with Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire, and explained that he knew Katherine in 1864. She was a vampire, he fell in love with her, and she turned both Damon and him into vampires. Damon revealed why he had returned: Katherine was alive in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church, and he planned to get her back, but was subdued by Bonnie Bennett's ancestor Emily Bennett. Stefan decided to leave town and Elena was heartbroken, but after confessing her love for him, she found a photo of Katherine in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left, leaving her vervain necklace with Katherine's picture. When she came back, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted. Elena was attacked by a vampire named Noah who also knew Katherine and told the Salvatores that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine before Stefan killed him. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon and was very close, but Damon threatened to turn her into a vampire in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and her grandmother Sheila Bennett open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out that Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him. Isobel Saltzman returned to Mystic Falls to get the device for Katherine. She forced Elena to get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organized an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John Gilbert and she herself returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Damon and . She fooled John long enough to cut his ring off, and stabbed him. Elena came in just as this happened. Season Two Elena found John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who had stabbed him. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, terrifying Elena, though she didn't actually see Katherine. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova, later to be changed into Katherine Pierce when she came to the United States. Also Damon gave Elena a book which as he stated may contain more information about Katherine. Elena went to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan who was holding Katherine prisoner, but came face-to-face with Katherine for the first time. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. It was later revealed that Elena was not the first Petrova doppelgänger; Katherine was. She was supposed to be sacrificed in 1492, but escaped and became a vampire, in an effort to escape this horrific fate. Elena discovered that Katherine had a baby girl that carried on the bloodline, but was kept secret. When Katherine was sent to England, she was found by Klaus, an Original. She was running from him, and Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her in. Katherine tried to kill herself the first time, but failed and Rose gave her some of her blood to heal. It quickly backfired as Katherine attempted suicide again, but this time becoming a vampire. While still talking to Katherine, she learned that Katherine was going to turn Elena in to Klaus, so she could stop running. She was also going to turn in, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler because a witch was needed to break the curse and a werewolf and vampire were meant to be sacrificed. After Elena returned home, she told Stefan she was not only afraid for herself, but for the people around her as it was her fault that everyone would be hurt or killed. In The House Guest Katherine played that she is Elena, and fooled the Salvatore brothers, again. In Know Thy Enemy Katherine takes Elena and switches clothes with her in order to get her to Isobel. Later, Katherine accidentally walked in on Elena kissing Damon due to the fact he was dying from a werewolf bite. Katherine gave Damon the cure and as she walked away, she turned back and said that it was okay to love both brothers, as she did. Season Three Katherine doesn't seem to dislike Elena as she once did, as in Homecoming she impersonated Elena to help with the plan to kill Klaus. Originally, Elena only had feelings for and was deeply in love with Stefan. Katherine is also deeply in love with Stefan and loves toying and playing with Damon. Now, both Katherine and Elena are "attracted" to and care for Damon but both continue to be strongly in love with, prefer and have chosen Stefan (over Damon). Damon was initially in love with Elena only because she strongly physically resembled Katherine whom he was madly in love with. However, now he only appears to love Elena although he continues to care for Katherine even if their relationship is complicated and he may have some feelings for her. Stefan, on the other hand, originally fell in love with Katherine along with Damon back in 1864, but eventually, Stefan began to strongly dislike and resent Katherine. Stefan also says that he is only in love with Elena and deeply, strongly loves her, although, it is evident that somewhere deep down, Stefan will always have some unresolved feelings for Katherine, although Stefan openly says that he hates Katherine. Quotes Elena: '"H''ow is this possible.....? How do we look exactly alike...?" Katherine: "You're asking the wrong questions...". - Memory Lane. ---- 'Elena: '''"Hello?"'' Katherine: ''"Hello Elena". ''Elena: "Katherine". Katherine: ''"Did you enjoy your little rendez-vous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" ''Elena: "No". Katherine: "Jenna has been my little spy for days now, but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me". - ''Plan B.'' ---- 'Katherine: '''"Nice dress."'' (Grabs Elena)' Katherine: ''"Mind if I borrow it?" Differences With Novels Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce look physically alike. However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts. In the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde with blue eyes and Katherine had a more innocent, gentle and docile personality before she became the antagonist of the series. In the books, Elena was originally strong, selfish, spoiled, vain, overly-confident and shallow, but eventually, she became a much more caring, kind, compassionate and deeper person. Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were not related by blood at all (though Katherine suspected Elena was a possible descendant), but in the TV series, they are related by blood and are descendents. The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall in love with Elena. In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declares likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, Katherine in the book series also said she had hated Stefan for not accepting her gift (of vampirism), but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she had always and will always love Stefan significantly more than Damon. Gallery ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena dresses as Katherine did in 1864. rd.jpg elena and katherine.gif|animation Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg|Matt talking to Katherine, thinking she is Elena Better you die than I.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif|Click 4 animation Elena-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-17122517-1680-1050.jpg K-E-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-12207367-1024-640.jpg KE 19.jpg KE 18.jpg KE 17.jpg KE 16.jpg KE 15.jpg KE 14.jpg KE 13.jpg KE 12.jpg KE 11.gif KE 10.jpg KE 9.gif KE 8.gif KE 7.jpg KE 6.gif KE 5.jpg KE 4.jpg KE 3.gif KE 2.gif Doppelgänger.jpg|The differences in appearance between Katherine and Elena 397359_304625082923620_189297121123084_954045_57824240_n.jpg Elena-nad-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22962595-500-450.gif katherine-and-elena-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-16048582-500-5503.jpg AlLKE_0CMAAcWVI.jpg elena and kat.jpg TVD CARTOONS (51).jpg TVD CARTOONS (19).jpg elena_and_katherine_by_renesmeebabii-d329qvz.jpg|Elena and Katherine elena and katherine.PNG|Elena and Katherine!!! tumblr_m3khgobvWh1r4i0wmo1_500.png tumblr_m52ezoAy6W1rxdvl8o1_500.png 481254_379142868814791_280037861_n.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship